


Better

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the series but after the now infamous 'Tommy comes to Barbara's flat in the middle of the night to bare his soul' scene in the episode 'Word Of God'Barbara thinks about her and Tommy, about what they share, what they mean to each other, and why it can never beInspired by a writing prompt from goodlifequoteru.com posted on Pinterest





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I never feel that I am good enough. 

We’re just so different. You’re polite and polished and I’m… well, I’m not.

You’re the product of an extensive and expensive education, I’m a graduate from the local comprehensive and the school of hard knocks.

You’re fine dining, fine wine, I’m more a pie and a pint kind of girl.

Your clothes come from Saville Row, mine come from supermarkets.

You are well spoken and well read. I’m not stupid, but some of my vocabulary could make even the roughest trucker blush!

I wish I could be a better me for you.


End file.
